Tango on Pluto
by Doesi Sebun
Summary: Well, the Bepop is orbiting Pluto, tracking what may be a VERY Nice bounty will they get it, or will it slip through their hands like so many before? (First Posted Fic:))


(((Well, this is my first fic... funny I thought it'd wind up being a Pokemon Fic... Oh well,  
Enjoy.)))  
  
"Jet, why are we all the way out here?" Faye whined. The Bebop sat motionless in the  
biggest nowhere in the solar system: Pluto. "No food, no water-" Faye grumbled, then  
shivered, "No heat! And worst of all, NOBODY." Jet, of course ignored the woman, as he  
watched TV, looking for local bounties, if you could call the orbit of Pluto local. The  
screen was fuzzy, and nothing but static could be heard from the TV. "How do expect to  
collect a bounty when there isn't A SINGLE LIVING PERSON in the area." Jet still paid  
the woman no attention. Faye was now Steaming mad. "You have to be listening to me!  
You obviously aren't listening to that TV..." Jet finally turned the TV off and looked back  
at the girl.  
  
"What'd you say?"  
  
"Oooh!" Faye fumed. She turned around and stormed off. As she walked out the door, she  
bumped into Spike. "Watch it." He spat, continuing out the door.  
  
"What's her problem?" Spike asked. "Same thing as always." Jet replied. "So... Any thing  
new." Spike asked. "Well," Jet sighed, "The TV can barely pick up anything, but I'm sure  
that they're out there." "Who Jet? You weren't exactly specific when you said we were  
going to Pluto." Jet stood up and walked over to a computer. He pushed a few keys, and a  
picture came up onto the monitor. It was a portrait of a man and a woman. The jade  
haired man was tall and nervous looking, and the Blue haired woman carried a large gun in  
her hands. Too make the portrait even stranger, the two were in wedding clothes. "What  
is this Jet? A wedding photo?" Spike asked, "Cute couple." "Yeah, that's the problem."  
Jet added, "They're Saturn Seas and Jane Flame. Saturn is some kind of genius, and Jane  
is a ballistics master." "Yeah, keep going." "Well," Jet explained, "These two have had  
one hell of a honeymoon. It says here they were married two years ago, and went on a  
honeymoon out here in the middle of nowhere. After that they were reported hijacking  
ship after ship after ship, until people became too afraid to come out to these parts." "But  
if the ships were hijacked, wouldn't there be police in the area." Jet shook his head. "Not  
even the police could stop them. They hijacked every ship that came into the area, stole  
what they carried, and blew the rest of it up." "Okay," Spike said, "if they're that good,  
then why are we out here?" "Don't you have any confidence, Spike?" Jet grinned. "No,  
really." Spike asked again. "Well, there is a bounty on both of their heads." "Really?"  
Spike replied, beginning to sound interested. "Yup, 14 Million Woolongs on each of their  
heads. So that's-" "28 Million Woolongs for a nerd and some Tank girl. Sounds--"  
  
Spike and Jet were silenced by Faye running back into the room, dripping wet and in a  
towel. "28 Million?" She said. "What are we waiting for?" "Uhh..." Jet smiled, "You  
might want to get dressed first. We are orbiting Pluto..."   
  
* * *  
  
"So," Spike said. He was now in the cockpit of the Swordfish II, flying away from the  
Bebop, "So Jet, any word on where these two are?" "Sorry Spike, this one's going to be a  
game of seek and destroy. Your going to have to find them yourself." Jet replied. "Just  
great." Spike sighed. "Hey," Jet said, "They're the only other people out there. How hard  
can it be?"  
  
"Hey Spike! Wait up!" Faye yelled, launching her ship from the Bebop.   
  
"Faye?" Spike sighed, "I figured that you'd show up."  
  
"Of course," the woman replied, "I'm not going to pass up on 28 million Woolongs."  
  
"Yeah, I fig-" Jet started to reply, but the radio reply was quickly cut off.   
  
"Jet?" Spike called. No reply. "Hey Faye?" "Yeah?" Faye replied. "Hmm, I guess  
something's jammed up Jet's radio. I guess this really will be a Seek and destroy mission."  
  
  
Meanwhile, on the Bebop, Jet frantically tried to regain a link with the others. "SPIKE!  
FAYE!" The man screamed into the mike. "Damn... this must be how they target ships."  
He sighed. "Well... no use sitting here..." He got out of his chair, and went to get the one  
person who could help: Edward.  
  
At the same time, on the other side of Pluto, a fairly large ship sit behind the planet, as if it  
were hiding.   
  
"So, have you disrupted their communications?" asked a sultry Female Voice.  
  
"Y-y-yes love." Replied a shaky male voice. It was hard to determine whether he was  
stuttering or just plain cold. It was the green haired man from the photo, Saturn Seas.  
  
"Good. Begin phase two!" The woman smiled. She was Jane Flame.  
  
"Y-yes Dear, g-g-get down there s-so I can launch the Rockman X 230." Saturn grinned,  
as the woman left. 


End file.
